littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
METEOR ~Kiss the cosmo, please!~
METEOR ~Kiss the cosmo, please!~ is the ending theme for the Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger series. The song debuted in episode 1 on February 3rd, 2019. This song sung by Masatomo Nakazawa, RAIKI, Shouta Aoi, Yuuki Ono, Junpei Ozawa, and Ryouta Takeuchi under the characters' unit name Meteorstars. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Issho ni odorimashou ka? On sutēji! Kiss the Cosmo, please! (Kiss the cosmo, kiss the cosmo! Ai wo yarou ze ryūsei!) Jōnetsu wo komete saku kono akai bara Umi no shita chie ni yotte yureru hane Nē kirabiyakana hoshi de mirai wo irodoru Ai wo komete sora ni maiagaru chō Jikan wo makenai tsudzukeru dake dārin Yume no mawari ni uzumaku sakura Hoshi ni negai wo egao de aeru yo Ai wa kokoro no mukō wo tsuku yawarakai kisu wo Kore wo ichido kaiketsu shimashou ryūsei ni Makeruna taisetsu na yume (Yarou zo!) It's showtime, baby! Dai dakishimete Issho kono yumekanau ni narimasu Hikari no kuchibiru doko ni aru Ōra ni ai wo komete Moeru kosumo wo koete! Boku no ryūsei wa seigyo da Ai wa manjūden uchū senshi da yo Issho ni odorimashou on sutēji! Kiss the Cosmo, please! (Kiss the cosmo, kiss the cosmo! Ai wo yarou ze ryūsei!) Kiss the Cosmo, please! (Kiss the cosmo, kiss the cosmo!) Ryūseirenjā! Zutto~♥ |-|Kanji= 一緒に踊りましょうか? オンステージ! Kiss the Cosmo, please! (Kiss the cosmo, kiss the cosmo! 愛をやろうぜ流星!) 情熱を込めて咲くこの赤いバラ 海の下 知恵によって揺れる羽 ねえきらびやかな星で未来を彩る 愛を込めて空に舞い上がる蝶 時間を負けない 続けるだけダーリン 夢の周りに渦巻く桜 星に願いを 笑顔で会えるよ 愛は心の向こうをつく 柔らかいキスを これを一度解決しましょう流星に 負けるな大切な夢 (やろうぞ！) It's showtime, baby! 大抱きしめて 一緒この夢叶うになります 光の唇どこにある オーラに愛を込めて 燃えるコスモを超えて! 僕の流星は制御だ 愛は満充電宇宙戦士だよ 一緒に踊りましょうオンステージ! Kiss the Cosmo, please! (Kiss the cosmo, kiss the cosmo! 愛をやろうぜ流星!) Kiss the Cosmo, please! (Kiss the cosmo, kiss the cosmo!) リューセイレンジャー! ずっと~♥ |-|English= Shall we dance together? On stage! Kiss the Cosmo, please! (Kiss the cosmo, kiss the cosmo! Let's do love, meteor!) This red rose blooming with passion Under the sea, the feathers swaying by wisdom Hey, coloring the future with glittering stars The butterflies soaring up to the sky with love Don't lose your time just keep going, darling Cherry blossoms swirling around the dream Wishing upon the stars, we'll meet with smile Love lie beyond the heart, you'll give a tender kiss Let's settle this once and for all for the meteor Never lose the important dream (Let's do it!) It's showtime, baby! Give me a big hug Together will make this dream comes true Where the light is in your lips Let the aura beams with love Beyond the burning Cosmo! Our meteor is in control Love is a full-charged space warrior Let's dance together, on stage! Kiss the Cosmo, please! (Kiss the cosmo, kiss the cosmo! Let's do love, meteor!) Kiss the Cosmo, please! (Kiss the cosmo, kiss the cosmo!) RyuseiRanger! Always~♥ Full Ver. Character Appearance Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryuse iRed *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Hikari Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Ikki Trivia *Much like Pretty Cure's ending, this is the first ending to be sung by six voice actors under characters' idol unit Meteorstars. Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:LittleLulu's Fan Songs Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Insert Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music